A qui on laisse le monde
by Kandai
Summary: Une série de drabbles indépendants centrés sur les femmes à travers la série. 40: Kya/Lin, le noeud du problème. Spoilers et avertissements dans les entêtes.
1. celle qui attend

**Crédits** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>Base<strong> - Legend of Korra  
><strong>Genre <strong>- angst**  
><strong>**Rating** - G

**Prompt** - " Sans en penser un mot. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Entre Livre III et IV

**Note générale - **Compilation de drabbles de 100 mots (ou presque), écrits pour l'arbre à drabble de drakys et centrés sur les femmes du dessin animé. Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes (ou non fêtes, si vous ne célébrez pas) :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>celle qui attend<span>**

Un mot de Korra, un simple « Je vais bien » (ou le contraire, elle prendra tout ce qui vient du Pôle avec des doigts fébriles), c'est tout ce qu'Asami demande. Elle dîne régulièrement avec Mako, lequel transmet des nouvelles éparses de Bolin, mais rien n'est pareil sans l'autre moitié de leur équipe pour combler la gêne. Au moins, elle sait le maître de la Terre en sécurité elle aimerait pouvoir en dire autant de l'Avatar.

Korra reste silencieuse mais Asami continue d'écrire, hantée par le souvenir de son amie prostrée dans un fauteuil, le visage baigné de larmes.


	2. tempête en soi

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Opal, Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt - **" Elle se sentait complètement paumée. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>tempête en soi<strong>

Complètement paumée, cela résume bien les sentiments qui ont bouillonné en Opal lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle pouvait maîtriser l'air. Il n'y a que des maîtres de la Terre dans sa famille ou ceux qui sont nés sans maîtrise, comme Bataar Junior, comme elle ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle a cru.

Elle craint un long moment d'être cassée à l'intérieur mais Mère lui murmure en lui caressant les cheveux qu'elle est parfaite et que les Maîtres de l'Air seraient bêtes de ne pas voir le joyau dont elle porte le nom. Opal ne peut qu'espérer que l'avenir lui donne raison.


	3. mensonges de famille

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Opal, Lin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Law n'en demandait pourtant pas autant. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><strong><span>mensonges de famille<span>**

Tant de froideur de la part de sa tante déconcerte Opal. Elle a grandi en écoutant sa mère la bercer de mésaventures adolescentes : n'ayant jamais eu de sœur, Opal s'est toujours demandé quelles marques ce genre de lien pouvait laisser sur les autres. Mère a toujours parlé de Lin Bei Fong avec admiration et tendresse, un sentiment qu'Opal aurait pu comprendre avant ce soir.

Quoique Mère ait pu dire de sa sœur, cela ressemble aujourd'hui à un tissu de mensonges. Lin n'a rien d'admirable ou d'inspirant, ce n'est qu'une femme trop amère pour accepter la main tendue vers elle.


	4. ne pas capituler

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Kuvira  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Un peu de désobéissance n'a jamais tué personne ! " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>ne pas capituler<strong>

Personne ne semble vouloir comprendre la rage qui anime Kuvira. Trois ans passés à se consacrer à reconstruire le Royaume de la Terre, à mettre sa propre vie entre parenthèses pour gommer les frontières qui existent au sein de leur nation et on voudrait le lui reprendre, lui arracher le fruit de son labeur, tout cela parce que l'Avatar lui demande gentiment ?

Elle préfère mourir que de capituler. Zao Fu sera à elle, quoiqu'en pensent l'Avatar et cette hypocrite de Suyin. Elle espère au moins que sa résistance leur apprendra à ne pas se complaire dans cette illusion qu'est la paix.


	5. de l'apprentissage sensuel

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra/Asami  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance, pwp  
><strong>Rating<strong> - R

**Prompt** - "... sans que Victor fut encore là. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>de l'apprentissage sensuel<strong>

— Encore… Là ! Mets tes mains… Oh !

Korra a redouté son inexpérience en la matière mais Asami est le meilleur guide qu'elle aurait pu rêver d'avoir. Les vêtements sont tombés depuis longtemps, un fardeau inutile dans le monde des esprits, et si l'Avatar n'a pas su quoi faire de ses mains au début, la présidente de Future Industries n'a pas eu de scrupule à s'improviser maîtresse d'école. Elle mène le corps de son amante là où elle le désire, lui indique où poser sa langue ou ses doigts ses gémissements de plaisir achèvent de balayer les doutes survivants.


	6. comprendre dans la douleur

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra(/)Asami  
><strong>Genre<strong> - angst, pre-femslash  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " Et il ne veut pas perdre. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>comprendre dans la douleur<strong>

Perdre son père et Korra le même jour est une idée tellement insupportable qu'Asami ne peut s'empêcher de trembler durant les jours qui suivent la bataille contre l'armée de Kuvira. Il lui faut toute la force de sa retenue pour ne pas toucher son amie dès qu'elle le peut, pour ne pas se précipiter dans la chambre de l'Avatar après s'être réveillée d'un cauchemar mais plus que jamais, Korra a besoin d'espace pour reprendre son souffle.

Quand Asami se demande pourquoi la possibilité de la mort de Korra l'effraie à ce point, la réponse est presque trop simple à trouver.


	7. creuser le fossé

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin Bei Fong, Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " ...se désespère Hadès, une main sur le visage. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>creuser le fossé<strong>

Une main sur le visage, Lin se relève en tremblant. Du sang s'échappe de la blessure que Su lui a infligée dans sa colère cette dernière devine les griffes qui mangent sa joue pâle. Ses propres mains tremblent d'horreur devant ce qu'elle vient de faire, devant le gouffre qu'elle vient d'ouvrir entre elles. Sa demi-sœur la contemple avec des yeux écarquillés, choquée par l'audace de son geste ou peut-être par sa cruauté. Elle comprend, songe Su en laissant les menottes enfermer ses poignets, elle serait furieuse elle aussi.

Elle a tout gâché. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.


	8. main dans la main

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra/Asami  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Je n'ai pas peur. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>main dans la main<strong>

— Je n'ai pas peur, déclare Asami en agrippant la main de Korra dans la sienne.

Il y a de quoi, pourtant. Un voyage improvisé dans le monde des esprits, c'est loin de ce qu'on pourrait considérer une vacance idéale. Asami se souvient encore des contes relatés par Mako et Bolin au sujet de cette dimension, aussi étrange qu'effrayante.

Elle n'a pas peur, cependant. La main chaude de Korra ancre ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme et alors que la lumière du portail l'aveugle, les aspire dans l'inconnu, elle se concentre sur les yeux bleus qui lui sourient avec tendresse.


	9. des liens à renouer

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin Bei Fong, Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " ... un trop-plein de bonheur pour lui, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>des liens à renouer<strong>

Rattraper le temps perdu qu'elles ont perdu est une tâche qui paraît insurmontable de prime abord. Suyin déborde d'un enthousiasme sans limites alors que Lin cache sa gêne derrière sa réserve caractéristique. Elles n'ont plus l'habitude d'être dans la vie et de l'autre et cela se ressent douloureusement. Lin découvre la famille de sa sœur avec une précaution craintive et Su a peur de brusquer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'ont été, peur de remettre du sel sur quelque vieille blessure.

Elles ont de la patience, toutefois, une détermination d'acier. Cela prendra du temps mais elles finiront par se retrouver.


	10. têtes de bois

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Toph Bei Fong, Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " ... étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus fréquent. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>têtes de bois<strong>

— Quand ta sœur se décidera-t-elle à se décoincer et à venir nous rendre visite ? grommelle Toph. C'est pénible.

— Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser du temps, Chef, réplique Su en joignant les mains. Je lui ai écrit pour annoncer la naissance des enfants mais elle ne m'a jamais vraiment répondu en dehors de félicitations.

— Elle est bornée, apprécie le Maître du métal originel, une touche de fierté exaspérée dans la voix.

Si seulement Lin pouvait voir à quel point le Chef est fière d'elle, peut-être que cela l'inciterait à tendre une main vers le reste de sa famille.


	11. de l'art de jouer les intermédiaires

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Opal, Lin Bei Fong (Suyin)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Il sourit. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>de l'art de jouer les intermédiaires<strong>

Elle sourit de voir sa mère si heureuse de renouer les liens avec Tante Lin. Non pas que Mère ait été une personnalité particulièrement triste ou morose mais il y a toujours eu une ombre dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle évoquait sa sœur, une ombre qui a déjà disparu dans leurs rires et leurs petites disputes. Ce n'est facile pour aucune des deux sœurs Bei Fong de ramener à la vie leur relation mourante mais petit à petit, elles progressent.

— C'est grâce à toi, Opal, avoue Tante Lin dans un rare moment de tendresse. Merci.

Opal bafouille et rougit, aux anges.


	12. exploratrices en herbe

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Asami/Korra  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance, pwp  
><strong>Rating<strong> - NC-17

**Prompt** - " ...mais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>exploratrices en herbe<strong>

Découvrir le corps de Korra est un privilège qu'Asami ne se lasse pas de réclamer dès que l'envie lui prend. L'Avatar s'est montrée autant dévorée par la curiosité que timide sous les mains brûlantes d'Asami, prête à lever les barrières malgré la gêne qui colore ses joues. Elle laisse courir des doigts taquins sur les seins dénudés et franchement magnifiques de sa compagne, laquelle pousse une mélopée de soupirs d'aise pour faciliter son exploration. Une exploration qu'Asami s'empresse d'approfondir en posant ses lèvres sur les perles foncées des tétons : les gémissements qu'elle arrache à Korra sont une délicieuse symphonie.


	13. restées derrière

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Opal, Lin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen, angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " - Ça va aller... " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Durant le Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>restées derrière<strong>

— Ca va aller ? demande Lin à Opal.

Personne n'ignore à quel point la jeune Bei Fong se fait du souci pour sa famille captive mais celle-ci n'est disposée à en parler avec personne, surtout pas avec son traître de petit ami. Tante Lin est une autre histoire. Le regard qu'elle lui lance n'est pas tant dévoré d'inquiétude qu'étrangement calculateur. Opal aurait prit ça pour de la froideur auparavant mais elle n'est plus si naïve : sa tante a un plan.

— Je tiens le coup, rétorque Opal en serrant les dents. Quoique sa tante ait prévu, elle veut en être.


	14. devenir soi-même

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " C'était ce qu'ils avaient rêvé. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>devenir soi-même<strong>

Ce qu'elle a rêvé de faire de sa vie n'est plus qu'une chimère. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa relation avec Tenzin puisse prendre fin, qu'elle puisse perdre sa sœur et l'estime de sa mère ou vieillir si vite, si pleine de rancœur.

Pourtant, Lin n'est pas malheureuse. Elle a fait la paix avec Tenzin, a retrouvé Su et gagné une famille longtemps crue perdue, elle a même eu des mots plein de fierté de sa mère. Et quoi si elle ne se mariera jamais, restera réservé et rigide ? Ses proches connaissent son vrai visage et cela lui suffit.


	15. se reconstruire ensemble

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra/Asami  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen, romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " ... il pouvait se poser pour regarder Plus belle la vie. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>se reconstruire ensemble<strong>

La vie change doucement après la défaite de Kuvira. Reconstruire Republic City n'est pas une option viable, pas avec un portail spirituel niché au cœur de la ville, mais la délocalisation prend moins de temps que prévu grâce aux nomades de l'Air. Les réformes du Roi Wu concernant la politique du Royaume de la Terre sont difficiles à négocier mais sa popularité soudaine aide à apaiser les tensions. Divisés en apparence, ils sont plus unis que jamais.

Quoi de moins étonnant, dans ce contexte, de voir Asami mettre un genou à terre pour enfin faire sa demande à une Avatar écarlate ?


	16. les yeux verts de la jalousie

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin, Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Il ne reculera devant rien...ni personne pour prouver sa valeur. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>les yeux verts de la jalousie<strong>

Prouver sa valeur est une tâche à laquelle Lin se dédie quotidiennement, chaque jour apportant un nouveau lot d'épreuves à surmonter et d'efforts à faire. Elle n'aura peut-être jamais l'attention pleine et entière de sa mère mais il y a longtemps que Toph a cessé d'être quelqu'un à impressionner à tous prix : maintenant, Lin a un devoir, une mission, elle se doit d'être un exemple pour tous.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se prend à observer l'indolence bornée avec laquelle Su avance dans la vie, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser avec amertume que sa demi-sœur a la vie bien trop facile.


	17. transitions

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin, Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Il ne reculera devant rien...ni personne pour prouver sa valeur. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><span><strong>transitions<strong>

— Faire autant d'histoires pour une malheureuse erreur de jugement, Lin, ça devient ridicule. Est-ce tu songes à descendre de ton piédestal de temps en temps, histoire de respirer le même air que le commun des mortels ?

— Évidemment, Su, autant de fois que tu te regardes dans le miroir en songeant que tu m'as défigurée et mis fin à la carrière de Mère. La culpabilité te va bien, on dirait.

— Je me suis déjà excusée des centaines de fois ! Et après ça, tu t'étonnes que Tenzin t'ait laissée tomber ?

— Retire ça tout de suite !

— Sinon quoi ?


	18. les joies du célibat

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin, Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " ... répondit le Patron en ricanant. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>les joies du célibat<strong>

— N'en déplaise à mademoiselle la grincheuse, rétorque Su en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur, mais il me semble qu'à un mariage, on est censé sourire.

La pique manque de venin toutefois et si Lin ne s'emporte pas, c'est un témoignage du chemin qu'elles ont parcouru ces dernières années.

— Les mariages, c'est pas mon truc, grommelle la concernée en croisant les bras.

— Tu dis juste ça parce que le seul où tu as été invitée était celui de ton ex, contre-attaque Su. Attends qu'on célèbre le tien, de mariage, tu verras.

— Moi ? Me marier ? Même pas en rêve !


	19. les heures creuses

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra (Asami)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " ...celui de pouvoir se laver afin de mieux encore recommencer. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Entre Livre III et IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>les heures creuses<strong>

Recommencer est une tâche ardue. Chacun de ses muscles proteste lorsqu'elle essaie de faire un pas et plus d'une fois, ses jambes se dérobent sous son corps lourd. Elle a l'impression de peser des tonnes, de n'être plus qu'une masse de chair immobile et tiède, brillant par son inutilité. Katara essaie tant bien que mal de prodiguer secours et conseil mais Korra l'écoute d'une oreille, trop occupée à serrer les dents contre la douleur.

Même les lettres de ses amis ne parviennent pas à la dérider. Il n'y a guère que les mots d'Asami pour lui arracher un rare sourire.


	20. les espoirs fragiles

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Suyin Bei Fong, Kuvira (Lin)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " ... lorsqu'il alla donner à manger au prisonnier. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Livre IV

* * *

><p><strong><span>les espoirs fragiles<span>**

Prisonnière depuis des semaines, Suyin ne perd pas espoir de voir Lin lui porter secours. Kuvira la nargue constamment depuis l'autre bout de la caverne, désireuse de savourer sa victoire si traîtreusement acquise. Su peine à se retenir de répondre à ses provocations généralement, un regard de son mari suffit à crever sa colère mais parfois, les répliques narquoises de Kuvira font mouche.

— Tu ne vaux pas la peine d'être sauvée, Su. Ta sœur le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a abandonnée ici.

Suyin lui fracasserait bien le crâne pour avoir osé instaurer le doute dans son cœur fragile.


	21. invisibles blessures

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin(/Tenzin), Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famille, hurt/comfort  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Il les conduirait inévitablement à la ruine. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

**Continuité** - Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>invisibles blessures<strong>

La ruine de sa précédente liaison amoureuse a laissé Lin échaudée pendant de longues années, repoussant systématiquement toute forme d'attachement romantique. Maintenant que Su fait de nouveau partie de la vie de sa sœur, elle peut voir tous les dégâts que leur rupture a causés même si Lin lui assure qu'elle a depuis longtemps fait la paix avec son ancien amant et sa famille.

Paix ou non, elle compte bien s'assurer que Lin n'ait plus jamais à souffrir aussi cruellement. Elle a juré d'être là pour sa sœur, dans la misère comme dans la joie, elle compte bien tenir parole.


	22. les yeux blancs

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra (Raava)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " Il peut vivre avec ça, aussi. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Livre IV

* * *

><p><strong><span>les yeux blancs<span>**

Aussi ardu que faire demi-tour puisse sembler, Korra n'hésite pas lorsqu'elle voit l'Avatar fantomatique se profiler devant Republic City, ses yeux blancs et menaçants claquant comme autant de couperets qui n'existent que dans la tête de Korra.

Elle voyage de longues semaines, perdue quelque part dans le monde et pas plus capable de retrouver son chemin que de retrouver son équilibre intérieur. La douleur la hante, à l'image de cette Avatar dans sa tête, celle qui brille comme Raava mais sans chaleur ni espoir, une vision morte de son futur.

Korra a peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle.


	23. un nouveau monde

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Asami/Korra  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " sa peur bat follement dans la paume de sa main. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><strong><span>un nouveau monde<span>**

Sa main dans celle de l'Avatar, Asami se dirige vers le portail spirituel. Ses appréhensions semblent loin déjà, presque comme si la présence des esprits calmait les émotions qui s'agitent négativement dans son cœur. Même le chagrin a disparu pour laisser place à une étrange sérénité.

Ou peut-être est-ce le fait de pouvoir sentir le pouls de son amie pulser doucement entre ses doigts, la certitude d'avoir les yeux bleus de Korra fixés sur elle ? Ici, les doutes sont dérisoires : c'est sans se soucier des regards sages malicieux qui les observent qu'Asami se penche vers Korra pour l'embrasser.


	24. danse, danse, danse

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Kya(/Lin), Suyin Bei Fong  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance, amitié, neuneu  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " et Law a rarement eut droit à autant de tendresse. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>danse, danse, danse<strong>

— Est-ce que tu comptes inviter ma sœur à danser ou dois-je te pousser ?

De toutes les réactions que Kya s'attendait à recevoir de la part de Suyin Bei Fong, celle-ci décroche sans doute un prix. Il faut dire qu'elle ne la connaît pas vraiment bien : leur écart d'âge est suffisant pour qu'elles se soient évitées durant leurs enfances et la cadette des Bei Fong a été longtemps un sujet de conversation à éviter avec Lin, donc…

C'est une plaisante surprise, toutefois. Enhardie par l'encouragement, Kya se lève avec la ferme intention d'entraîner Lin sur la piste de danse.


	25. guider le fou

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra/Asami  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance, pwp  
><strong>Rating<strong> - NC-17

**Prompt** - " Smoker-san lui manque terriblement, en tant que commandant et guide. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>guider le fou<strong>

— Guide-moi, susurre Korra à l'oreille de son amante.

La confiance que lui accorde Asami ne manque jamais de lui couper le souffle, même maintenant alors que les vêtements ont quitté leurs corps, exposant ainsi leurs peaux nues à la lumière irréelle du monde des esprits et aux yeux affamés de l'autre. Libre d'explorer les courbes sensuelles de son amoureuse à satiété, l'Avatar a très vite oublié ses craintes face à l'inconnu du corps qui recouvre le sien pour le plus grand plaisir de son amante, laquelle se délecte de voir Korra poser ses mains curieuses là où elle le veut.


	26. petits trésors

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Suyin Bei Fong (Lin)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famillle  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Il appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)

* * *

><p><strong><span>petits trésors<span>**

Un autre qu'elle aurait sans doute perdu tout espoir de réconciliation depuis longtemps et pourtant, Su ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer des missives à sa sœur de temps à autre, en espérant l'atteindre là où Lin aime se considérer intouchable.

Lin ne lui répond qu'une fois, une brève lettre qui ne compense en rien les longues lettres que Suyin a envoyées mais si sa sœur était personne à s'étendre sur ses sentiments, ça se saurait. Sur le papier, les mots _Tu me manques_ sont froissés, comme si Lin s'était ravisée en les écrivant.

Il s'agit de son trésor le plus précieux.


	27. à l'aventure, compagnons !

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Ikki (Jinora, Meelo)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - famillle  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " ... quand il la prenait en bouche. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>à l'aventure, compagnons !<strong>

Bouche plissée, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, Ikki est l'incarnation parfaite de l'exaspération. Meelo est trop occupé à faire des caprices pour être raisonné et Jinora médite (ou fait semblant), avec l'espoir de retrouver une trace spirituelle de Korra. Aucun ne prête attention à elle, occupés par leurs missions personnelles et elle ne peut se défaire du sentiment d'être de trop, un boulet que son frère et sa sœur traînent malgré eux.

Elle aimerait faire quelque chose pour aider, aussi se résigne-t-elle à rechercher la nourriture perdue. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle part à l'aventure avec ces deux là !


	28. la valeur de son existence

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Ça ressemblait trop à ce qu'il avait souffert quand il était gosse. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Livre IV

* * *

><p><strong><span>la valeur de son existence<span>**

Gosse, Korra s'est crue capable de pouvoir changer le monde d'un simple revers de la main parce qu'elle était l'Avatar et qu'elle deviendrait certainement une héroïne, comme l'étaient les Avatars avant elle. La tâche s'est avérée plus compliquée car le monde ne change pas facilement et le moindre déséquilibre peut apporter la ruine comme l'harmonie.

Elle est persuadée aujourd'hui d'avoir fait du mieux qu'elle a pu et cela a été difficile de s'en convaincre : elle a connu des moments proches du renoncement, une horrible sensation d'avoir été cassée pour être mieux reconstruite.

Mais tant qu'elle vivra, elle continuera d'espérer.


	29. à qui sait attendre

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Kya/Lin  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " il souriait, naturellement et sans réfléchir. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Fin du Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>à qui sait attendre<strong>

Sans réfléchir, Kya attrape Lin par la taille et l'embrasse. Cela fait des années qu'elle se bat contre les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour l'ancienne fiancée de son frère, une femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui heureuse d'appeler amie : considérant la rancœur que Kya a gardé contre elle après sa rupture avec Tenzin, elle avoue que leur amitié revient de loin.

Elle comprend mieux ce que Tenzin a pu ressentir, désormais. Lin la fixe, troublée, la bouche tremblante.

— Kya, je… laisse-moi du temps, d'accord ?

Le maître de l'eau fait taire sa déception. Si c'est ce que Lin souhaite, elle peut attendre.


	30. à rude épreuve

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin Bei Fong (mention de Toph, Suyin, Opal, Bolin)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " Mais si le seul choix c'est elle ou Alice, elle sauvera sa sœur. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>à rude épreuve<strong>

Elle sauvera sa sœur, seule s'il le faut. Lin se moque d'avoir l'aval de la grande Toph Bei Fong ou même d'être soutenue par l'Avatar, dont la place dans le monde est au mieux sujette à caution. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de s'assurer que Su va bien et de ramener le sourire sur le visage de sa nièce affligée le reste n'est qu'une broutille, même si arrêter Kuvira serait un bénéfice non-négligeable.

Tout de même, subir les railleries indifférentes de sa mère et les pitreries de Bolin en prime commence sérieusement à lui courir sur les nerfs.


	31. à faire tourner des têtes

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Kya(/Lin), Katara  
><strong>Genre<strong> - angst, romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " il rêvait de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque de nonchalance étudiée qu'il affichait. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Après le Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>à faire tourner des têtes<strong>

Derrière le masque de nonchalance étudiée qu'elle affiche, Kya est une véritable boule de nerfs. Elle s'en veut d'avoir dévoilé son jeu aussi vite, d'avoir ruiné l'amitié précaire qu'elle partage avec Lin en laissant ses sentiments s'emballer, s'en veut d'en vouloir au Maître du métal de prendre autant de distance par rapport à ce qui s'est passé entre elles.

Katara soupire. Elle ne le dira pas à sa fille mais elle croit revoir son benjamin, à l'époque où il courtisait la jeune Bei Fong.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette fille, grommelle la grand-mère, à tous vous faire tourner la tête ?


	32. la briseuse de coeur

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Katara, Toph, (Kya/Lin)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - gen, implicite unrequited  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Et il quitte la pièce d'un pas rageur. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Après le Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>la briseuse de coeur<strong>

D'un pas rageur, Katara se dirige vers la matriarche des Bei Fong. Comme à son habitude, Toph l'accueille avec un sourire goguenard mais le Maître de l'eau n'a plus de patience pour les caprices de cette tête de mule, elle veut des réponses.

— Qu'est-ce que ta fille a_ encore_ fait ?

— On se calme, reine des pimbêches. Tu ne crois pas que nos gosses sont assez grands pour régler leur problèmes tous seuls ?

— Pas quand il s'agit du cœur des miens ! C'est déjà deux fois de trop, Toph !

— Que veux-tu que je dise ? Lin a certainement hérité de mon charme.


	33. reculer pour mieux sauter

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Asami(/Korra)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " Law peut faire ce qu'il veut." (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Après le Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>reculer pour mieux sauter<strong>

— Veux-tu m'épouser ? demande Asami à son miroir avant de soupirer lourdement devant l'image que son reflet lui renvoie.

C'est bien la centième fois qu'elle réessaie, qu'elle s'entraîne devant son image sans que celle-ci parvienne à la satisfaire. Un coup elle bégaie, l'autre elle se mélange les pinceaux, une autre fois, elle ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase sans rougir et pouffer de gêne. A ce compte-là, elle se sera usé les genoux avant de pouvoir poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis des années.

Au diable son inconfort ! Korra mérite le meilleur et elle l'aura.


	34. un châtiment à sa mesure

**Disclaimer** : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Kuvira(/)Suyin  
><strong>Genre<strong> : dark  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13

**Prompt** : " Vivre après avoir cédé n'est qu'une punition. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> : Livre IV  
><strong>Warnings : violence, torture<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>un châtiment à sa mesure<strong>

Une punition s'impose : Kuvira ne tolère pas qu'on défie aussi impunément son autorité. Zao Fu est à ses pieds, elle a humilié Suyin dans son âme de meneuse mais sa soif de vengeance est loin d'être tarie, son désir de voir l'ancien chef du clan du Métal brisée et à sa merci à peine assouvi.

Elle veut voir Suyin sanglante, les poignets et les chevilles cloués au sol et la gorge rauque d'avoir hurlé. Puis quand son corps sera trop faible, quand son esprit sera perclus de douleur, elle s'attaquera au mental. Lui voler son fils n'est qu'un début.


	35. résistance acharnée

**Disclaimer** : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Kuvira, Suyin  
><strong>Genre<strong> : dark  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13

**Prompt** : " C'est tout ce qu'il lui demande. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> : Livre IV  
><strong>Warnings : torture implicite<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>résistance acharnée<span>**

— Demande-moi d'arrêter, ricane Kuvira sur un ton presque cajoleur. Demande-moi, supplie-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais, c'est promis.

Suyin ne devrait pas provoquer sa geôlière. Après tout, l'Unificatrice a les membres de sa famille sous la main, à la portée de la moindre lubie qui passerait dans son esprit embrouillé par la démesure. Même Bataar Junior n'est pas à l'abri des griffes du tyran – son fils sait-il seulement ce que sa chère fiancée lui fait subir ? Pour son bien, Suyin espère que non.

La raison voudrait qu'elle garde le silence mais sa colère l'emporte.

— Va mourir, crache-t-elle avec hargne.


	36. faite pour endurer

**Disclaimer** : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Kuvira/Suyin  
><strong>Genre<strong> : dark  
><strong>Rating<strong> : R

**Prompt** : " le Geek accepte ses caresses brusques sans se plaindre. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> : Livre IV  
><strong>Warnings : non-con, torture<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>faite pour endurer<strong>

Se plaindre pendant que Kuvira trace des lignes rouges avec la pointe de son poignard sur sa peau n'est d'aucun secours mais sa geôlière se montre toujours plus clémente lorsque Suyin lui cède. Sans doute aime-t-elle entendre ses gémissements de douleur, ses cris de honte. Suyin a résisté au début mais Kuvira a menacé de s'en prendre aux enfants la prochaine fois – elle se tait, depuis, et endure les sévices.

Cela serait plus supportable si Kuvira n'était pas aussi tendre pendant l'acte, si elle gardait pour elle les baisers brûlants qu'elle dépose au creux de la gorge de sa captive.


	37. chat échaudé craint l'eau froide

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin(/Kya)  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance, angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " Contre laquelle il n'avait nulle envie de lutter. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Après le Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>chat échaudé craint l'eau froide<strong>

Lutter contre les doutes qui l'assaillent depuis que Kya a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes est un exercice difficile mais que Lin se fait un devoir d'appliquer. Elle n'est pas femme à explorer ses propres sentiments trop longtemps, de peur de se faire inutilement du mal mais peut-être que tout ce cirque n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas faire face à la douleur que lui procure encore sa rupture avec Tenzin, même des années après.

Ce n'était pas assez que d'aimer Tenzin, pourtant, et aujourd'hui, elle ignore s'il reste quelque chose à aimer en elle ni si Kya l'acceptera.


	38. fragile déséquilibre

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Lin/Kya, past Lin/Tenzin  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance, angst  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " Il l'observe, ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Après le Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>fragile déséquilibre<strong>

Moins que sa crainte de refaire les mêmes erreurs, c'est la précarité de sa relation avec Kya qui fait hésiter Lin. Elles se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ont eu des rapports chaleureux jusqu'à ce que Tenzin rompe ; s'ensuivit une période de malaise, augmenté par la distance. Sa faute en partie, parce qu'elle a mis du temps avant de faire face à son ancien fiancé mais Kya n'a pas fait d'efforts de son côté.

Elles sont amies aujourd'hui, un équilibre fragile que Lin n'a jamais voulu mettre en péril même si une voix lui souffle au fond que c'est trop tard.


	39. un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Korra/Asami  
><strong>Genre<strong> - romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - PG

**Prompt** - " ... avant d'embrasser son amant avec passion. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Après le Livre IV

* * *

><p><span><strong>un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul<strong>

Passionnément, Korra embrasse Asami sitôt celle-ci relevée, un sourire grand comme le ciel étirant ses lèvres. Elle mentirait si elle affirmait ne pas avoir eu quelques soupçons lorsque sa petite copine (fiancée, désormais) lui a concocté cette vacance surprise mais elle était loin de se douter que leur escapade romantique finirait sur cette note.

Le collier de fiançailles qu'Asami lui a gravé est d'une beauté rare, les motifs tracés dessus rappelant ceux de Raava. Korra l'accroche fièrement à son cou, déjà impatiente de le montrer à tous mais pour l'instant, elle compte bien profiter pleinement de leurs dernières heures seules.


	40. le noeud du problème

**Disclaimer** - Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon TV  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** - Kya/Lin  
><strong>Genre<strong> - angst, romance  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G

**Prompt** - " ... Perséphone sera trop vite repartie. " (arbre à drabble de drakys, du 18/12 au 05/01)  
><strong>Continuité<strong> - Après le Livre IV

* * *

><p><strong><span>le noeud du problème<span>**

Vite repartie chez sa sœur, avec l'intention de cacher sa honte et sa confusion le plus longtemps possible et de faire le point sur ses propres émotions, Lin doit avouer ne pas s'être attendue à ce que Kya perde patience et vienne chercher les réponses à ses questions à la source.

— Si tu ne veux pas de mes affections, dis-le simplement ! s'énerve la Maître de l'eau, excédée. Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir sous je-ne-sais quel prétexte !

Lin se retient de lui claquer une porte dans la figure. Quand Kya comprendra-t-elle que l'aimer n'a jamais été le problème ?


End file.
